Sing for Me
by MissNovelist
Summary: A collection of Mimato songfics that will just make you feel all happy inside. Well, maybe some are sadder than others, but hey, who said romance was all laughs and candy? SONG THREE UP!
1. Leaving

HELLO MY READERS! WOW! I haven't written in so freaking long! I am so sorry if you guys have been expecting me to write or anything like that (.:coughyeahrightcough:.), but I have my reasons. There are a lot, but to sum it up, I got caught up in other interests and I am also now in high school, so I get OVERLOADED with homework. I am so sorry you guys! With that said, here's something to make up for it. This here story type thing that I'm writing will contain Mimato songfics. Every chapter will have the same title as the song being used (so if you hate the song with a passion, you don't have to read it because they're stand alones! yay!) Most will be stand alone, so if I ever stop writing for some reason, just keep in mind that you will hardly ever be in anticipation for the next chapter or anything. Also, if you want to see a particular song and/or situation, just tell me and I'll try to add it in here. Who knows? I may be asking you guys for some ideas from time to time. All right, now without further ado (well, other than the disclaimer and the little key thing), on with the story!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, although I wish I did. It belongs to Toei and all those other corporate type people that didn't make Mimato happen, haha. Also, I do not own the lovely song that is being used, although I wish I did. The song is called "Leaving" and it belongs to The Starting Line.

~ _Italics _~ indicates thoughts

"_Italics_" indicates phone conversation

__

Italics indicates song lyrics

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sing for Me: Leaving

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Forever?" Matt asked simply, trying to hold back tears. It was too early in the morning to be getting this kind of news.

Mimi looked at her feet. "Yeah…as much as I want to stay, I can't. This moving stuff is so complicated Matt," she said as she looked up at him. "The first time I moved to America was fine because we ended up coming back here…but now I have to stay for good. I don't want to. It's too hard to leave this time around especially because I have you now…"

Matt looked at Mimi. He had known her for so long. They met when he was 11 and she was 10, back in summer camp when they got sucked into the Digital World and their lives changed forever. 7 years had passed since that time, and Matt was 18, Mimi was 17, and they were a couple. Who would have thought? The rebel and the princess. The rock star and the pop diva. The quiet loner and the social butterfly. It was just something nobody had expected. Over time, they became such a cute couple and they were hardly seen without each other. Now they would have to separate.

"I…I don't know how I'm gonna take this," Matt said while running a hand through his golden blonde hair. "Mimi…I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave. You know what people say about long distance relationships…"

"Yeah, I know. They don't work," Mimi said with a sigh. "You know I would never want to leave you Matt, but I have to. I don't have a choice."

Matt looked into her chestnut brown eyes. "Of course you have a choice. You're almost 18. You're going to have to live on your own some time."

"Look who's talking! You're 18 and you still live with your dad," Mimi said with a giggle.

Matt lit up. He loved it whenever Mimi smiled or laughed or did anything to show joy. "Well I guess you're right. But seriously Mimi…you should just tell your parents that you don't want to go. Tell them that you want to stay here. You have relatives here. I'm sure you could stay with them…"

Mimi closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Matt, it's not that simple. I want to stay here, really I do. I just…I just do-" She felt her boyfriend's lips on hers mid-sentence as he cut her off with a kiss.

Matt slowly pulled away. "Mimi…I want you to stay, but if you need to go, then go. Just know that…I love you."

Mimi's eyes fluttered open. She looked into Matt's azure eyes. Those three words…that was the first time he had ever said those three words to her before. Sure, Matt was her boyfriend, but she wasn't quite sure if she loved him yet especially since she was moving away for good.

"I…I…" she stuttered while looking into his expectant eyes. "I have to go…" She got up from the park bench she and Matt were sitting on, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I'll…I'll call you later," she said as she walked away, leaving Matt sitting on the bench alone and disappointed.

~~~~~~

__

In Matt's Room…

~~~~~~

Matt paced around his room while talking on the phone. He was talking to who he normally called when he had love problems - his best friend's sister and little brother's girlfriend, Kari. She was almost like Mimi's little sister, so he knew he could go to her about any problems he had with Mimi.

"Kari, I told her I loved her! Is that stupid? Was it wrong for me to say that?"

"_Well not if you love her!_"

"But why didn't she say anything to me? Does she hate me or something?"

"_No! Of course not. She would have broken up with you if she thought that, and apparently you two are still a couple. I think she's just a little scared. I mean, she's moving to America and she'll probably only see you like once a year. Girls get paranoid when they leave their guy for a while. I mean, for all she knows, you could be cheating on her while she's in America."_

"I would never do that!"

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't Matt. It was just an example."

Matt sighed and sat on his bed. "Okay first of all, girls are just really weird sometimes. Second of all, long distance relationships suck. Lastly, love is so complicated."

__

"I hear you. You don't know how much of a pain your brother can be sometimes."

Matt smiled. He liked the fact that his little brother TK was Kari's boyfriend. She was definitely perfect for him. They were like a mini Matt and Mimi, only a lot less complicated.

*BEEP*

He heard the incoming call tone. "Hey Kari, there a call on the other line. Hold on for a sec."

__

"Ah, actually, I have to go anyway. Your brother is taking me to the beach. I hope things work out well for you and Mimi!"

"Thanks kid. Have fun!"

__

*BEEP*

Getting annoyed with the beeping sound, Matt hit the "Flash" button on his phone. He lied down on his bed with a plop for a more comfortable position. He was too frustrated to just sit down. "Hello?"

__

"Hey Matt. It's Mimi."

Matt sprang up to his feet once he heard Mimi's voice. "Hey Mimi." He paused, pondering what to say next.

__

"Matt? Are you there?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Look, Mimi, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier."

__

"Yeah, I was actually just calling you about that."

Matt smiled. Could this be the moment? Would those three small words that meant so much come out of his girlfriend's mouth?

__

"Do you think you could meet me at the park again?"

Matt's joyous expression faded. This meeting could mean anything. It could break their relationship or turn it into something more. "Uh, sure Mimi. What time do you want me to come?"

"Now would be good. Please Matt…I have something important to tell you, and I can't do it over the phone."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

__

"Thanks Matt."

Matt hung up the phone and picked up his keys. He was afraid. He hoped that this would turn out well. He hoped that Kari was right, that Mimi was only afraid before, but she really did love him in return. The blonde walked out of his apartment, thoughts swarming through his head. As he drove to the park, he couldn't avoid the bad thoughts. He wanted so much to believe that Mimi loved him and this was why they were meeting, but he knew that things didn't always go how he wanted. He didn't control the world. He didn't control his girlfriend. She could do whatever she pleased, whether it be move halfway around the world or dump him.

~~~~~~

__

At the Park…

~~~~~

Matt parked his car and got out. He looked around but couldn't find the familiar face that he loved so much. He walked to the nearest bench and sat there, waiting for Mimi.

"Matt Ishida?"

Matt looked up at the sound of his name. His eyes joined with a pair of light green ones. He was staring into the eyes of a girl. He looked her up and down, noting slightly curly dark brown hair, a huge smile, and way too much make-up. Even with the heavy make-up on, he could tell that the girl couldn't be any older than he was.

"You don't recognize me?" the girl asked, noticing that Matt seemed to be a bit confused.

Matt shook his head. "Sorry, I don't. But you do look vaguely familiar…" He looked at her once more.

The girl giggled. "Matt! It's me! Adri! I went to middle school with you!"

Something clicked in Matt's head. Oh yes, Adri. She had gone to the same middle school that Matt had gone to, but they parted ways upon entering high school. Needless to say, Matt was very happy about that. Adri had a crush on Matt since the two met, and she was always by his side, desperate for attention. "Oh. Now I remember. Hi Adri," he said a little uneasily.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked as she plopped down next to Matt.

"Um…I'm kind of waiting for my girlfriend to come. She told me to meet her here."

Adri giggled at his remark. He only cringed. He hated that stupid laugh. "Your girlfriend huh? Well, if she wants to talk to you, that only means one thing: breakup!" 

Matt rolled his blue eyes. "Adri, I know my girlfriend. She wouldn't do that so suddenly."

Adri just giggled once more. "Silly Matt. Of course she would!" She moved in a bit closer to Matt. "Trust me, when a girl calls for a meeting, it means she needs to talk to you about how the relationship isn't working anymore." She once again moved in closer.

"Look, I just told her that I loved her. I know she wouldn't break up with me right after I told her that," Matt said, moving down the bench to get away from his former classmate. His efforts obviously failed because she somehow found her way extremely close to him.

"Matt, you just don't understand girls I guess. I can just tell that this girl you're with isn't right for you." Adri inched closer, their noses almost touching.

"Adri, please. Just leave me alone. I have a girlfriend. Are you just trying to ruin this?" he asked as he tried to pull back.

"No, I'm trying to make it better." Adri leaned in, attaching her lips to Matt's.

~~~~~~

~ _I hope Matt isn't mad that I'm not here yet. I hope he didn't leave, _~ Mimi thought to herself. ~ _I hate traffic. I'm sure Matt will understand though. _~

Mimi walked around in the park, looking for her boyfriend. She spotted a boy with blonde hair, sitting on a bench. She thought that it was Matt, but she told herself it couldn't have been since he was kissing another girl. There was something inside her though, telling her to walk by the bench anyway. She didn't know why because she knew that the boy couldn't be Matt. He would never cheat on her.

As Mimi walked over to the bench, thoughts flooded her head. She couldn't help but think that perhaps it was really Matt. Maybe Matt was lying to her the whole time. She shook her head. That couldn't be true. As she got closer to the bench, it got hard to see the boy. The girl was practically on top of him. 

~ _That's disgusting…_ ~ Mimi stopped at the bench.

~~~~~~

Matt tried to get Adri off of him, but she just kept kissing him again. He heard a footstep in front of him and opened his eyes. He looked up to see where the sound came from and his eyes widened.

~ _Oh no…_ ~

He pushed Adri off him with as much force as he could. "Mimi! I can explain. This isn't what you think! It's not what it looks like!" he exclaimed as he got up to his feet and put a hand on Mimi's shoulder.

Mimi was silent for a little while. Tears fell form her brown eyes, and she sniffed. "Matt…I can't believe you did this…" she said as she pushed Matt's arm off her shoulder and ran back to her car crying. 

"Mimi!" Matt looked down at Adri who was sitting on the bench, watching what had happened.

"See? I told you. Breakup."

Matt glared at her. "This is your fault, you crazy slut!" With that, he ran after Mimi.

~~~~~~

Mimi ran to her car. She couldn't believe Matt would do something like that, especially after he had told her that he loved her. She got to her car and was about to get in when she heard her name.

"Mimi! Mimi, wait!"

It was Matt. He was running toward her. She decided to wait for him since she had something she wanted to say.

"Mimi…look, I can explain. Adri, she just came out of nowhere and she started…"

Mimi glared at him as he trailed on with excuses. She didn't want to accept them.

Matt noticed that Mimi didn't seem to be listening. "Mimi? You don't believe me?"

"I…I was going to tell you I loved you…but I guess what you said didn't matter." She opened her car door and got in. She started it and sped off, leaving Matt standing there, heartbroken.

~~~~~~

__

Mimi's house, the day she leaves

~~~~~~

"Come on Mimi, we need to get to the airport soon!" Mrs. Tachikawa told her daughter.

"Okay mom." Mimi was sitting on the floor of the living room, talking on her cell phone. She was talking to one of her best friends and saying good-bye.

"Sora, I have to go. I'll call you right when we land in America, okay?"

__

"Sure Mimi. Have a safe trip! Oh and you did already say bye to everyone already right?"

"Yeah."

__

"Even Matt?"

Mimi sighed. "He doesn't deserve a good-bye from me."

__

"Mimi, don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"No way. It's his own fault."

__

"But you two- oh forget it. It's your life, you choose your own decisions. Just have a good trip okay? I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the airport to say bye in person."

"That's okay! I understand. Okay well, my mom's nagging me to get off the phone so I can help with the bags. I'll call you later!"

__

"Okay, bye! Be safe!"

Mimi out away her cell phone and picked up a suitcase.

"Was that Sora?"

"Yeah Mom. I just wanted to say bye to her."

"What about your other friends?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked curiously.

"Most of them. Some are coming to the airport to see me one last time."

~~~~~~

__

Matt's room

~~~~~~

Matt sat on his bed. Mimi was leaving today, and she didn't even say good-bye to him. He sat by his phone, waiting for it to ring in hopes that he would hear Mimi's voice again. She hadn't talked to him since the incident.

__

*RING*

Matt quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

__

"Hey buddy."

"Oh. Hey Tai," Matt said, slightly frowning. "Are you at the airport?"

__

"No, but I'm about to leave. Are you coming?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't think Mimi would want me there. She didn't even call to say bye to me."

__

"You should come. Surprise her. What harm could it do? Just come here and explain your story again. Make her listen. Maybe things will get better."

"I'll think about it." He hung up the phone and thought for a moment. "I sure hope you're right about this Tai…" he said as he reached for his keys.

~~~~~~

__

You and I, cold February night   
It's been a half an hour   
Taking sweet time saying our goodbyes   
One minute more

~~~~~~

Matt reached the airport and called Tai, but unfortunately, he had just left. Tai gave his best friend the name of the airlines so he could find her easily. Matt hoped that Mimi was still there. He hoped that she would forgive him.

As Matt walked in to the airport, he spotted Mimi and her parents checking in some baggage. He waited for them to finish. Once they did, he tried to catch up to Mimi. It was very crowded and his attempt failed.

~~~~~~

__

The best day of my life is all thanks to you   
Precious remembrance saved for rainy days or February  
Few scenes from my life or moments mean more to me than our fine nights,   
I remember like yesterday, the time of my life

~~~~~~

Matt got through the crowd and into a more spacious spot. He looked around, hoping to find Mimi in the mass of people. He spotted familiar honey colored hair. He ran over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mimi, I-" he stopped himself as the girl turned around. She was definitely not Mimi. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." He walked away and frantically looked around. He spotted another girl with the same hair, accompanied by two adults. This time he was sure it was Mimi.

"Mimi! Wait!"

~~~~~~

__

Please don't leave me without saying goodbye,  
without saying goodbye  
Please don't leave me without saying goodbye,  
without saying goodbye  
Let's travel back in time.

~~~~~~

Mimi looked over her shoulder. She could've sworn she heard someone yell her name. She might have just been hearing things. As she and her parents got closer to the security line to allow them to get to their gate, she tried to think about all the great times she had in Japan, but all that she could think of was Matt. 

~ _Why do I keep thinking about him? Do I just feel guilty? _~ Mimi shook her head. ~ _No way. I know what he did, and I know it was wrong. I can't forgive him. _~

~~~~~~

__

2-12-99 at the stroke of midnight   
Holding you tight, your body and mine, in February   
Few scenes from my life or moments mean more to me than our fine nights,  
I remember like yesterday, the time of my life

~~~~~~

Matt found himself in front of the security line. 

~ _Oh great! I can't get in with out a ticket. _~ He said while he looked around. He spotted Mimi once more. ~ _Oh forget it! _~ He walked in the line and squeezed through the people, trying to get to who he was looking for. Once he found her, he grabbed her arm.

"Mimi!"

Mimi looked back in surprise. She realized that Matt had been the one yelling her name earlier. She looked deep into his azure eyes, only to find sadness in them. She ignored it. She couldn't forgive him, not after he had broken her heart.

"Miss?"

Mimi looked up at the security guard who spoke. She was next in line. She jerked her arm away from Matt's grip and walked on, not even saying a word to Matt.

He stood there, rejected once more. He could feel the tears coming, and he walked away, out of the security line, out of the airport, and most importantly, our of Mimi's life.

~~~~~~

__

Please don't leave me without saying goodbye.  
without saying goodbye  
Please don't leave me without saying goodbye  
without saying goodbye  
Let's travel back in time.

~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~

And that my friends, is the end of Leaving. Okay, I lied! This one isn't a stand alone! There will be a continuation, and that is going to be the next chapter. I hope to have it up soon, but finals are coming! Gah… After that one, they'll be stand alones. Most likely anyway. So…what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Want to stab it? I'd really like to know so review the story or send me an e-mail to another_loser_rocker@yahoo.com with your comments, flames, and rusty, slightly curved yet sharp daggers with my cousin's blood on them (don't ask…)! Thanks and happy reading!


	2. Best of Me

Hey people. What's the dillio? This is the next installment of Sing for Me, and it's a continuation of the first one. Read that first if you haven't, or else you might not understand this one. Oh and I'm sorry if this doesn't seem to make sense or something like that. I'm sick, and I can't seem to think very straight, but I'm trying. You must be like, "Why the heck are you writing then? Crazy Ally." I'm writing cause it makes me feel happy and right now I feel like crap. I want to feel happy! XD So yeah, read this and maybe you can feel happy too!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. I'm just a broke 14 year old. Digimon belongs to Toei and they're not broke. The song "Best of Me" belongs to The Starting Line (yes. again. can you tell that I really like that band? lol.) and they're not broke either. Oh how I wish to be them :P

~ _Italics _~ indicates thoughts

Italics indicates song lyrics

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sing for Me: Best of Me

~~~~~~~~~~~

Music filled the almost empty space of the garage. The faint sound of a guitar lightly strumming chords could be heard. There was also a keyboard, apparently set on a piano sounding mode, that could be heard playing a soft tune. The guitar seemed to get louder with every bar of music that passed. Just when vocals would probably be expected to be heard, there was a pause. There was nothing but silence and the slight ringing of the last note played on guitar. The calming quiet lasted for about a minute, and one might have believed that the song was over, but it had just begun. The song started up again, but this time it wasn't slow and quiet. The song was up-beat and loud, and was rounded off with the addition of bass and drums.

As the young band in the garage concentrated on playing their instruments, the bassist slowly walked up to a microphone. The boy leaned in and sang into it, his voice causing a slight echo in the spacious garage.

"I hope I don't lose you because I feel alone during the sunny season. And I even feel sad when it's freezing cold. So stay with me, forget that I neglected our memories, and just be there never forgetting what we had…"

The bass player/lead singer of the quartet sang on, but the guitarist was somewhat confused. He looked over at the drummer who also had a puzzled look on his face. The guitarist continued to play, but walked over to the keyboardist and whispered, "What is he doing?" The keyboardist shrugged, but had a somewhat angry look on his face as the guitarist walked away. The keyboardist stopped playing and the guitarist and drummer followed suit, leaving the bassist singing and keeping a steady rhythm at the same time.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" he asked, noticing that the other members stopped playing.

The keyboardist adjusted his glasses. "You know why we did it Matt! Those aren't the lyrics to the song we were playing!"

"It just totally caught us by surprise. You know if you wanted to approve a new song, you could have just asked us instead of doing this. It just screws everything up," the guitarist said, brushing his hand through his brown hair.

The drummer nodded vigorously, his long brown hair going everywhere as he moved his head. "Yeah! Besides, those lyrics were really like…depressing and heartbreaking and stuff! What's up with that?"

Matt smiled a little. "I'm sorry guys. It just kind of came to my head yesterday and I wanted to try it. They're just kind of sad because of this whole America trip we're going on soon. I mean, obviously Mimi's there somewhere. It just makes me feel weird you know?"

"I guess," the guitarist shrugged. "But I'm absolutely positive you won't run into Mimi or anything."

"How are you so sure?" Matt asked as he raised an eyebrow. "We're going to New York and that's where Mimi lives."

"Trust me! New York is huge and it's filled with tons of people!"

Matt sighed. "Whatever."

"Guys, we're here for band practice, not for talking about ex-girlfriends. Let's play already!" the keyboardist exclaimed. "And no more song changes Matt!" Matt nodded while the guitarist and keyboardist started the song up again.

~~~~~~

Matt walked quietly toward his apartment. His bass, which was in it's gig bag, was slung over his shoulders and his small amp was being carried in his hand. Band practice had just ended and he was walking away from his friend JD's house, their usual practice spot. Matt's band was called Playing Favorites (A/N: I never did like the name The Teenage Wolves…), and it consisted of JD on guitar, Andrew on keyboards, Darrin on drums, and of course himself on bass and lead vocals. The quartet had been good friends since the beginning of high school and they were always there for each other through thick and thin. 

Mimi had left before the band's senior year, and now they were completely finished with high school. Playing Favorites had just graduated and they were going on a trip to America to celebrate. Matt had no intention of seeing Mimi, but the thought had crossed his mind once or twice. Besides, if she didn't want anything to do with him, why should Matt even bother?

~~~~~~

"Wait, so we're supposed to go left?"

"No, I thought we were going right!"

"You're both wrong! We're just supposed to be going straight!"

"Shut up Darrin. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh be quiet Andrew. You don't even know how to read the map!"

"You don't either!"

"Stay out of this JD!"

Matt rolled his eyes as his friends quarreled. He looked around at his surroundings. He saw buildings and people everywhere. He couldn't believe they were actually in New York. Now if only they could get around…He looked at his band mates who were still arguing. 

"I swear, it's right!"

"No way!"

Matt shook his head. "Give me that!" he yelled as he snatched the map away from Darrin's hands. "Okay to get to Central Park, we need to go…"

"Go left and you're golden."

Matt looked up to find the owner of the female voice that had just given him directions. He saw a girl who was probably a bit younger than him.

"You were looking for Central Park right?" the girl asked, blinking her gray eyes a few times as Matt nodded. "Yup, just take a left and you'll see it. You can't miss it!" she said with a smile.

"HAH! I told you! Left!!" JD exclaimed as he dragged his friends on.

Matt rolled his eyes at his friends. "Heh, sorry. My friends are a bit strange. Well, thanks for the directions. We really owe you. It's not that we'd get lost, I think we'd just be in a huge fight if you hadn't come along."

The girl giggled and ran a hand through her pale blonde hair. "No problem."

"Hey Jen! Let's go! The sale might end anytime soon!" The girl, now identified as Jen, turned around. A friend was calling her. Matt looked over her shoulder to see a familiar looking girl. She ran toward Jen, hands full of shopping bags.

"Jen, come on girl. Let's go," the new girl said as she turned her attention to Matt. Her brown eyes widened. "Matt?!"

~~~~~~

__

Tell me what you thought about  
When you were gone and so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up

~~~~~~

Matt looked shocked then gave her a smirk. "Hey Mimi. I wasn't expecting to see you here, let alone expect you to talk to me."

"I don't need any of your sarcasm Matt. What're you doing here?"

Jen looked at the two with slight confusion. ~ _Obviously they know each other…that's a little weird. Oh wait, this must be Mimi's ex-boyfriend from Japan. He doesn't seem so bad… _~

"I'm here with Playing Favorites. We planned it as a graduation trip," Matt simply said.

"Well, I hope you have a nice time and a great life Yamato." Mimi walked away and dragged Jen along. Matt just shook his head and walked toward Central Park to find his friends.

~~~~~~

"Mimi, was that your ex-boyfriend?" Jen asked curiously as they walked along the sidewalk. Mimi nodded. "But he didn't seem so bad! At least not as bad as you made him out to be."

"Oh trust me on this Jen. He broke my heart and I don't want anything to do with him anymore." 

"But Mimi!"

"Look Jen, I don't want to hear it. He told me he loved me, then he just ripped my heart out and stepped on it. You want me to forgive him?" Mimi asked her friend before stepping into a small store.

Jen looked back toward Central Park. She felt bad for Matt, even if she didn't know his side of the story. He really seemed like a nice guy, and Mimi needed to see that. "Well, I guess that's pretty unforgivable…Mimi, I'll be right back. I saw a cute top in another store."

~~~~~~

__

Here we lay again  
On two separate beds  
Riding phone lines  
To meet a familiar voice  
And pictures drawn from memory  
We reflect on miscommunications  
And misunderstandings  
And missing each other too much  
To have had to let go

~~~~~~

Matt walked toward his friends with a questionable look on his face.

"Hey dude, what happened?" JD asked.

"I saw Mimi. The girl who gave us directions was her friend."

Darrin gave JD a glare. "And you said he wouldn't find him! You idiot!" he said as he smacked the guitarist in the head.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Whoa Matt, that's pretty harsh. You okay? She didn't do anything to hurt you or anything did she?"

Matt smiled and shook his head. "No, but seeing her made me…I don't know, I just had this weird feeling while I was around her."

"Of course you did. You still love her, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure that she doesn't love me back. I don't even think she wants to be my friend anymore…"

"MATT! MATT!!!"

The quartet turned around to see Jen running in their direction, her long blonde hair swaying everywhere. She stopped in front of them and caught her breath. "Matt…"

"Um…Jen? What's up?"

The girl handed Matt a piece of folded paper. "This is Mimi's address and phone number. Find her. Go to her house. Do whatever you can, just get her back."

~~~~~~

__

We turn our music down  
And we whisper,  
"Say what your thinking right now"  
Tell me what you thought about  
When you were gone and so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up

~~~~~~

Matt stepped out of the taxi that had taken him to a quaint neighborhood. He paid the driver and watched the bright yellow speed off. He took the piece of paper Jen had given him out of his pocket and unfolded it. It read '3291 Severna Court' in big red writing along with two phone numbers. He looked up to the house in front of him.

"This is it. 3291 Severna Court…"

He had tried calling both Mimi's home and cellular numbers, but she didn't want to talk to him. He even tried to talk to her parents, and even though they had nothing against Matt, they couldn't get Mimi to talk to him. Matt's last resort was to just go and talk to her in person. It was 11 P.M. and all the lights were off in her house. He didn't want to disturb the family by ringing the doorbell, so he picked up some pebbles instead.

"I hope that room is Mimi's," he said as he chucked the small rocks to the room on the second floor. He saw a shadow move, but he window still didn't open. He persisted and through more rocks. "Mimi! Get out here! I know you're in there! Mimi!"

~~~~~~

__

Jumping to conclusions  
Made me fall away from you  
I'm so glad that the truth  
Has brought back together me and you

~~~~~~

Mimi paced inside her room. ~ _Oh great. He has my address. I bet Jen has something to do with this. Oh that doesn't matter now! He won't leave me alone. I don't understand what he doesn't get. He broke my heart and I can't forgive him! Why can't he get that through his head?! _~ she thought to herself as she heard more pebbles bang on her window.

"Hey! What's all that racket?" a voice from outside yelled.

~~~~~~

Matt dropped the rocks in his hand and turned around. An old man stood in front of him, obviously upset.

"I'm really sorry sir. I'm just trying to get this girl's attention. Do you by any chance know the girl that lives in the house?"

The old man looked a bit confused but nodded. "Oh yes, Mimi Tachikawa. She's a very nice girl."

Mat smiled. "Yes, she is. You see, she was my girlfriend when she lived in Japan. Before she moved to America, I told her that I loved her, and I don't know if she felt the same way. Anyway, this girl named Adri liked me for a while and she kissed me even though I tried so hard to stop her. Mimi saw it and took it the wrong way so she broke up with me. I'm just here, trying to prove to her that I really do love her."

The old man smiled and nodded. "Oh I see. That's nice young man. Now why are you here and making all that noise?!"

Matt sighed. "I'm in love with this girl, and I'm trying to get her back," he said, summarizing his long explanation.

"Love is a complicated thing young man. I don't see why you youngins are trying to get yourself so involved with it. Why I didn't fall in love until I was 60! This world is going crazy…" Matt raised an eyebrow as the old man trailed off and walked away.

~~~~~~

__

We're sitting on the ground  
And we whisper,  
"Say what your thinking out loud"  
Tell me what you thought about  
When you were gone and so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up

~~~~~~

Mimi stood still in he room. ~ _Wait. So he never wanted to kiss that girl? It makes sense now…why he still tried so hard to stop me at the airport, why he came this far…but how do I know he isn't lying? How do I know he's telling the truth? _~

"Mimi!" She listened intently to the rocks pounding on her window. "Mimi, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you. I don't care if you don't love me anymore, or if you never will again. I just want you to know that wherever in the world you happen to be, there's always going to be someone back in Japan who loves you with all his heart." 

~ _That was the sweetest thing…_ ~ Mimi looked out her window. She saw Matt walking away.

~~~~~~

Matt turned away from Mimi's house. He walked away slowly, trudging along as his gloomy feelings seemed to follow. ~ _Oh what's the point? She doesn't love me anymore. I don't even know why I'm trying. It's useless. _~

~~~~~~

__

We turn our music down  
And we whisper  
We're sitting on the ground  
And we whisper  
We turn our music down  
We're sitting on the ground  
And next time I'm in town  
We will kiss girl  
We will kiss girl

~~~~~~

Mimi ran out of her room. She ran down the stairs of her house and swung the door open. She stood on the doorstep, looking out at Matt. "Yamato Ishida!"

Matt looked over his shoulder. He turned around to see Mimi, standing with nothing but her robe and pajamas and a big smile on her face. "What? Are you going to tell me how much you hate me? Are you going to make me feel worse than I already do?" he asked as she ran over to him. "Just say it Mimi. Just tell me how much you-" Mimi cut him off as she put her finger over his mouth. 

"Yamato Ishida…I love you."

Matt's eyes widened with surprise. "You…you do?"

Mimi had a huge smile on her face and she nodded. "Of course I do! Matt, I shouldn't have doubted you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you and Adri. This is all my fault. I never should have-"

Matt cut her off as he pulled her into a kiss.

~~~~~~

__

Tell me what you thought about  
When you were gone and so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont  
Feeling that we cant  
We're not ready to give up

~~~~~~

Matt gently pressed his lips onto Mimi's, tasting the sweet kiss he had missed so much. The same thoughts were going through Mimi's head. She wondered why she had even let it get too far and why she had ever let him down so hard. She wondered why she allowed herself to leave him like that for the time they were apart, why she left him miserable.

The two pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Azure mixed with honey as their eyes fell upon each other. Both held a look of longing. All they needed was each other.

~~~~~~

__

We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up

~~~~~~

"I missed you Matt," Mimi said as she gave hugged him.

"I missed you too. You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't think I gave you what you deserved when we were together." Matt pulled her in closer. "From now on, you can have the best of me."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, okay, I totally stole some stuff form the "Best of Me" video. I am guilty. .:looks down at her feet:. Also, I just realized that Playing Favorites is a Starting Line song. Boy, do I love that band or what? And I, with the help of Abby, named the band members after actual people. You see, we named them after actual musicians. JD is named after JD Tennyson of Wakefield, Darrin is named after Darrin Pfeiffer of Goldfinger, and Andrew is named after Andrew McMahon of Something Corporate. They all play their respective roles too (meaning that jd is actually wakefield's guitarist, etc.). And coincidentally, there is a bassist named Matt. That would be Matt Lovato of Mest. Now isn't that just jolly grand? I think so. But for the most part this story was all my idea (yes, those lyrics that matt sang belong to meee! I wrote them :P) and I loved it! Don't you think it was just such a great continuation? I thought so. I'm sorry it took so long. First of all, I was sick when I started writing this and second of all, I just got finished with my finals. Now I'm on Christmas Break and I'll try to write a lot more! I already have some ideas, but if you guys have anything in mind, just send them to me! I'm totally open to your opinions. Speaking of your opinions, what did you guys think of this? Too sappy? Too stupid? Haha, just send me any comments, flames, or umbrellas in your review or to my e-mail address which is another_loser_rocker@yahoo.com. Thanks!


	3. As You Sleep

Hey readers! How are ya? This next chapter has been written in honor of my good friend Abby's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABBY! She's called MissInspiration around these parts. Go wish her a happy birthday! The next song is by her favorite band, so I'm hoping that she really likes it. And I hope you like it too! Read on kids!

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei and all those other people, not to a lowly 14 year old with no life. The song "As You Sleep" belongs to a wonderful band by the name of Something Corporate, not to their fanfic writing fan. 

~ _Italics _~ indicates thoughts

"_Italics_" indicates phone conversation

__

Italics indicates song lyrics

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sing for Me: As You Sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~

Head down. Dirty floor. Black sneakers. Dark jeans. Green bass. Fingers resting lightly on the E string.

Head up. Microphone. Huge room. Bright lights. Hundreds of people. Signs with "Playing Favorites" written in bold, black marker.

Eyes to the left. JD, the guitarist. Eyes to the right. Andrew, the keyboardist. Head turned slightly over the shoulder. Darrin, the drummer.

Eyes back to the front. Deep breath in. Slow sigh out. Thoughts race through the mind.

~ _Stay calm. Stay focused. Concentrate. You've done this so many times before. Now it's just...bigger. _~

Nod to the left. A major chord plays. Silence. Another plays. More silence. One last chord. Drums start playing. Keyboards kick in. Fingers pluck one string at a time, causing the bass to be heard. Lean in closer to the microphone. One small breath in. Mouth opens...

And a telephone is heard. The dream is broken, and he slips back into reality.

Matt lies in bed, deep blue eyes wide open and fixed on his telephone resting on the nightstand. He lets it ring a few more times and he silently curses whoever is calling for interrupting his dream. He rolls over, swinging his legs across the edge of his bed so that he is now in a sitting position. He reaches for his phone and gives a half-angry, half-tired greeting.

"Hello?"

"_Matt! Dude, I still can't believe we're actually going to do it!_"

Matt rolls his eyes. The annoying voice on the other line is his friend, Darrin. Maybe Darrin wasn't exactly annoying. Perhaps it was just the fact that he had woken Matt up. 

"You call me at-" Matt stops talking to look at his clock. "-8 AM? You ruined a perfectly good dream."

Matt hears a laugh through the phone. He doesn't know whether he should be angry at his friend for laughing at him or whether he should be laughing along with him. He finds it pretty silly to be overreacting over a dream.

"_What kind of dream? Something about you and Mimi, hm?_"

A smile creeps onto Matt's lips. Just hearing the name of his girlfriend made him happy. "No, nothing about Mimi. It was actually about you and me-"

"_Dude! That's sick! I don't want to hear about your gross fantasies!_"

Matt makes a disgusted face and rolls his eyes once more. "You didn't let me finish! It was about you, me, JD, and Andrew, but not how you think! I'm talking about Playing Favorites. We were playing a huge crowd - maybe even a sold-out one."

"_Did we do good?_"

"I don't know! You called me and woke me up before I even started to sing!"

"_Oh. Whoops. I guess I should've called JD instead or something. I mean, for all I know, you could be some crazy psychic who can predict the fate of our band. Hey, go back to sleep! Try to have the same dream!_"

Matt raises his eyebrow in amusement and confusion. He had to admit that his friends were sometimes extremely strange. "And how am I supposed to have the same dream?"

"_I don't know. Just try to go back to sleep and keep thinking about our tour and all that stuff. Then you'll have the same dream again, hopefully. Call me and tell me what happens. I want to know if I'll make a fool of myself on stage or something._"

Matt hears a click on the other line and takes it as a sign that Darrin has hung up. He also hangs up the phone. He lies back down on his bed, trying to get back to sleep, but not because Darrin thinks he's a psychic and will have the same dream, but because he was tired and needed more rest.

~~~~~~

Click.

"I hate you! I hate every single thing about you! How could you do that to me? I can't-"

Click.

"Yes, but how does it make you_ feel_? Are you happy? Ecstatic, even? Or perhaps-"

Click.

"Come on everyone! Sing with us! Get up and dance!"

Click.

"With our amazing new product, you'll be able to clean your house in a matter of-"

Matt sighs and turns of the TV. He runs a hand through his messy blonde hair in boredom. He sits in his living room in silence for a while, deep in thought about the upcoming events. His band Playing Favorites would be going on a huge tour soon. This was all because another local band saw their show and decided to take Matt's band with them on their upcoming tour. Perhaps to other bands, the tour seemed small, but it was the biggest tour Playing Favorites had ever been a part of.

This train of thought leads Matt to wonder about how people in his hometown of Odaiba would react. Would they be happy for him? Would they laugh at him and hope he does bad? Would they shake their heads and tell him he's wasting his time? Matt doesn't care what those people think. The person he cares for most is his girlfriend, Mimi. He has told her about this tour before. In fact, she was the first person other than the band to find out. She seemed happy for him, but Matt can't help but think that maybe Mimi doesn't want him to leave.

Knock-knock.

Matt's thoughts break as he hears a knock on the door. Normally, a person would use the doorbell, but it's broken, and Matt had no time to fix it. He gets up from the couch and walks over to his door. He places a hand on the knob and turns it, swinging the door open. He smiles as he sees who is in front of him.

"Hey Matt." He smiles even wider as he hears her voice.

"Hi Mimi. What're you doing here?" He raises an eyebrow as his girlfriend walks in to his house. He shuts the door and locks it, following Mimi into the living room.

"I wanted to talk," she says as she takes a seat on the couch.

Matt stops in his tracks. "Talk? About what?"

Mimi bites her lip and looks up at him with her brown eyes. "About your tour. Matt, you know I'm happy for you. I'm so glad that you're getting this opportunity, but I don't want you to leave..."

He sits next to Mimi and lightly touches her arm. "I don't want to leave you either."

"Then don't." She looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"I can't just do that," he says after letting out a sigh. "Mimi, the band has waited for a moment like this for so long. You know I don't want to leave you, but I really want to do this. It's just...I don't know...you'd understand if you were in my position."

He pushes a strand of chestnut hair from her face and he notices that she is beginning to cry. Tears start to fall, words begin to get lost. The two sit in silence for several minutes, each afraid to speak up.

The taste of salt begins to enter her mouth, and she lifts a hand to wipe her tears away. She looks into her boyfriends azure eyes and puts a faint smile on her face. "Matt, I'm sorry."

He raises an eyebrow, not sure what she was sorry for. "Sorry? For what?"

"For putting you through this. For making you believe that I don't want you to go on this tour." She paused a moment to take a breath. "You know I trust you. I want you to be happy, and if this tour will make you happy, you can go on it. Just don't hook up with the groupies, okay?," she says with a light laugh.

"Groupies? You think we'll have groupies?"

"Oh of course. They're all going to drool over you. Who wouldn't?"

He laughs a bit and places his hand on her cheek. "Well, it'll be disappointing when I tell them I have the most beautiful girlfriend waiting for me in Odaiba."

She smiles and gives him a quick kiss before getting up. "I have to go. I just wanted to talk to you about your tour and everything."

He nods and also gets up from the couch and leads his girlfriend to the door. He gives her another kiss and waves good-bye as she walks out. As he watches her leave, he thinks to himself and wonders if he made the right decision in choosing to continue with the tour. Perhaps he should have stayed home to make his girlfriend happy.

~~~~~~

"Bye Mimi. I'll miss you."

Mimi smiles and nods. "I'll miss you too, Matt," she says before kissing him.

JD shoves his guitar in the back of the van and rolls his eyes at the couple. "Matt, can we please stop this lovey-dovey stuff and get going?" He hops inside the van and Andrew follows, playfully giving him a punch on the arm.

"You're just jealous because he actually has a girlfriend." JD rolls his eyes at his bandmate's remark. 

By this time, Matt and Mimi have parted. Matt waves at Mimi and turns around, heading toward the van. A thought crosses his mind and he realizes that he forgot something. He turns around and reaches into the large pocket of his jacket. He pulls out a silver CD enclosed in a transparent red case and hands it to Mimi.

"Play it before you go to sleep tonight, okay?" He smiles intently as Mimi nods. He heads into the van and waves one last time.

~~~~~~

Mimi's fingers trace the red case of the CD lightly. She glances at the clock and it is 11 PM. She normally goes to sleep around this time, if not an hour later. Carefully opening the CD case, she takes out the CD and holds it in her hand. She reaches over to her stereo and pushes a button with the image of a silver arrow on it. An empty slot pops out and she places the CD inside, then pushes the slot closed. Her stereo has an automatic play, so she lies on her bed and waits for any type of sound. The first thing she hears is Matt's voice.

"Hey Mimi, it's Matt. Once you get this CD, I should be on tour. I know how much you didn't really want me to go since you said you'll miss me and all, so I wrote this song for you..."

She wonders why Matt would go through such trouble, but she continues to listen.

~~~~~~

__

Close your eyes  
And I will be swimming  
Lullabies fill your room  
And I will be singing  
Singing to only you  
Don't forget I'll hold your head  
Watch the night sky fading red

~~~~~~

A small smile appears on her face as she listens to the song. The melody is peaceful and she loves the song already. She notes that there is a piano playing in the background and she wonders if it's Matt or Andrew playing, knowing that both have the talent. She makes it a note to ask once they get back from the tour.

~~~~~~

__

But as you sleep  
And no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet  
And keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet  
Cause soon I'll be leaving you  
But you won't be leaving me

~~~~~~

Her smile grows wider as she listens to the lyrics. They fit perfectly to how she feels about Matt leaving. That was her favorite thing about his song writing; his lyrics were easy to relate to. She stares at the ceiling and keeps listening, enjoying the music that fills her room.

~~~~~~

__

In the car  
The radio leaves me searching for your star  
A constellation of frustration  
Driving Hard  
Singing my thoughts back to me  
Like watching heartache on TV

~~~~~~

She closes her honey brown eyes slowly and lies in her bed. She thinks about what Matt is doing right now, or what he would be doing tomorrow. Her voice inside her head and the music coming from her stereo fill her sense of hearing.

~~~~~~

__

But as you sleep  
And no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet  
And keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet  
Cause soon I'll be leaving you  
But you won't be leaving me

~~~~~~

She feels herself drifting to sleep. She flutters her eyes open, wanting to finish the song, but she can't. Playing Favorites' ballads had such a serene and placid sense to them. Her eyes slowly close again, though thoughts of Matt are still in her head. 

~~~~~~

__

Don't forget I'll hold your head  
Watch the night sky fading red  
But as you sleep  
And no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet  
And keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet  
Cause soon I'll be leaving you  
Soon I'll be leaving you  
But you won't be leaving me

~~~~~~

"Good night Mimi. Remember that I'm always with you, even as you sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Annnd that's it for this installment! Whoo hoo! Once again, Happy birthday Abby!! Send me comments, flames, and birthday wishes for Abby at another_loser_rocker@yahoo.com See ya next time!


End file.
